


In a Bar on Heep

by Romiress



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enthusiastic Consent, Human/Monster Romance, Intoxication, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, but fully consenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: One of Guy's conversations with Arkillo takes place in a little bar on Heep. The last time they met, there was trouble.This is that trouble.
Relationships: Arkillo/Guy Gardner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	In a Bar on Heep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondCircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondCircle/gifts).



It happens in a bar on Heep.

Guy likes bars in space. There's something so amazingly tacky about them. About the very concept of _a bar in space._ Of course they're not _space bars_ to locals, but any bar that isn't on Earth is one to him.

It's the drinks. The weird concoctions and their weird flavors and even weirder effects. He probably shouldn't be drinking them at all (and he's gotten sick plenty of times from things he's drank), but he just can't pass up trying new things.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," Arkillo says as he approaches the bar. He reaches out to take the bottle Guy's nursing, only to have Guy slap his claws away.

"I can drink what I damn well please." Guy isn't about to let _anyone_ take his drink away from him, so he pops the top off the bottle and starts to down it as fast as he can.

"It'll light a fire in your belly," Arkillo says with a shake of his head. A bottle is set down on the counter in front of him, and he scoops it up automatically, popping the top of the bottle of his mouth and biting down.

The sound is unpleasant, but Guy can't focus on it. He's too focused on the sensation the alcohol is giving him: a pleasant tingle that's rapidly increasing to a burn.

Arkillo wasn't kidding, was he?

"Didn't realize you were being so literal," he mumbles. He doesn't feel drunk. He feels... aggressive. He feels like he should be punching Arkillo, only Arkillo's his _friend,_ so he opts to do the next best thing.

He spins around and slugs the poor bastard on his right in the face.

The bar dissolves into a brawl with frightening ease. No one seems particularly surprised by what's happening, least of all Arkillo. Everything seems to smear together in Guy's mind, an orgy of punching and getting punched.

"You're drugged, you know," Arkillo says at one point. "You'll regret this when you're done."

"I never regret anything!" Guy roars, the fire in his veins refusing to allow him to even think otherwise.

The burn doesn't really stop until the fighting does. When the last man standing hits the floor, leaving only him and Arkillo, back to back (when did Arkillo start fighting? Was he always there, and Guy just didn't notice?) the burn subsides a little bit. It ebbs, but not enough. He should fight Arkillo, the burn in his gut reasons.

He does something else instead. He reaches up, grabs Arkillo by the largest of his teeth (each is the size of his goddamn _hand_ and that does something to Guy that he doesn't want to think about) and hauls him down to eye level.

Then he kisses him.

Or tries. kissing Arkillo is _extremely_ complicated, because he doesn't have lips to actually kiss, but he's sure Arkillo gets the idea as Guy presses his own against Arkillo's... snout. Teeth.

He's not thinking about it, and he figures Arkillo isn't either.

Only Arkillo has to ruin it, grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him still.

"You are intoxicated," Arkillo says. "You will regret this when you are done."

"Hell no I won't. Been wanting to do this since you saved my ass. Just needed some liquid courage to get to it."

The fire in his belly is lighting a fire in him, but it's not one that couldn't be quenched by his hand and a vivid imagination. He simply doesn't want that. He wants Arkillo, wants his teeth and his arms and his tongue.

Definitely his tongue. Guy's had a lot of thoughts about that tongue.

"Not here," Arkillo says, his voice little more than a growl. "Someone will wake up."

"Nearby," Guy replies immediately, because the idea of going off-planet with the almost painful erection in his pants is unthinkable. "Close."

They make it as far as a nearby alley before Guy stops bothering with restraint, dragging Arkillo down to kiss at his jaw again.

"Insatiable," Arkillo rumbles. "You can't even wait until we're out of the street?"

He can't. He really can't. Guy drops to his knees in front of Arkillo, thankful he's as tall as he is, because it puts him right at eye level with the bulge in Arkillo's suit. Neither of them is wearing a ring, and while Arkillo isn't exactly _fashionable_ in street clothes, the skin-tight garment most definitely have their perks.

It's only once he spares a glance up at Arkillo that he realizes something's off. Arkillo's staring down at him, his brows furrowed in an expression that's hard to miss and even harder to misinterpret: confusion.

"What are you doing?"

It takes Guy a few seconds to work it out, to realize that _blowjobs_ are probably a pretty different thing in a culture with teeth like Arkillo's. He probably should take it slow, explain the whole thing, only he knows (and he's sure Arkillo knows) that he's going to do no such thing.

"Prepare to have your mind blown."

He's seen enough of Arkillo in a suit that leaves little to the imagination that he knows what to expect. Arkillo has a dick that's about human shaped, and that's all he needs. He reaches up, slipping his fingers under the edge of Arkillo's pants, and pulls them down right there in the alley, letting his cock spring free.

He's apparently underestimated the size. Arkillo's cock appears to be fully erect (or at least Guy desperately _hopes_ it's fully erect), and while mostly human in shape, the configuration is quite different. There's strips down the side of a softer material then the rest, a violent pink color that sticks out against the more natural color of his skin.

"What are you doing?" Arkillo asks, looking deeply unimpressed by the sight of Guy on his knees in front of him. Maybe he just doesn't get it. In fact, Guy is _sure_ he doesn't get it.

So he gets right to work, licking right from base to tip, flaring his tongue for added surface area. Despite the small concern he has that Arkillo might not function the way a human does, the noise Arkillo makes as Guy works his tongue up the underside of the shaft tells him that it does. It's undeniably _needy,_ and it stokes the fire in Guy's gut just hearing it.

"Your people don't do anything like this, do they?" Guy laughs, and Arkillo grins down at him, the hint of his tongue almost as hard to ignore as his teeth.

"We do," Arkillo says, gesturing with his hands. "But you would be upside-down."

Guy tries to imagine it for a second, and then simply gives up. He doesn't have the brain power to figure out if it could work (he suspects not, because his torso is too short and he wouldn't be able to actually do much), so he simply focuses on the job in front of him.

He makes it nice and messy as he licks his way up and down Arkillo's shaft. By the time he's done, he swears it's grown another half-inch, the entire thing so thick around he can't even wrap his fingers around it.

Which is unfortunate, because Guy was _really_ wanting to ride something nice and thick, but there's absolutely no way something so big is going to fit into him.

The noises Arkillo makes as Guy works his cock are _extremely_ appealing. It's halfway between a moan and an actual growl, and every so often he lets out a great big puff of air like he's barely holding it in. His fingers come down, his claws lightly scraping Guy's scalp as he tries to take the tip in his mouth, sucking as hard as he can manage as he flicks the tip of his tongue over Arkillo's slit.

The taste is distinctly inhuman, spicy rather than sour, and there's a heat to it he wasn't expecting. He laps across the head a bit longer, only to have Arkillo pull his head back, giving him a warning growl that's damn near universal.

"Oh, ready to pop, big guy?" Guy says, licking his lips. They're already sore from stretching so much, but that doesn't stop him from going right back to it.

When Arkillo cums, Guy's sucking at the side, and he quickly pulls back, getting cum splattered across his cheek as he laps at the head, using both his hands to pump, milking Arkillo for all he's worth.

Even if Guy's still hard as a rock in his pants, he considers the whole thing a job well done, right up until Arkillo reaches down and picks him up under the armpits.

Guy scowls—probably a lot less intimidating with cum on his face—but doesn't get a chance to protest before he's flipped upside down, leaving him dangling in the air, suspended only by Arkillo's hands.

It's not like he doesn't trust Arkillo's grip, but the whole thing is _deeply_ disorienting.

"Watch it!"

"I am watching." Arkillo chuckles, and it's only then that Guy realizes that it's a joke. A really, really crappy one. Arkillo rotates him around so he's facing outward, which makes it painfully obvious what he has in mind.

"Don't you dare," Guy says even as he hooks his legs over Arkillo's broad shoulders. "Don't you _dare_ rip—"

Arkillo of _course_ rips his pants, tearing a hole right above Guy's hole. The cool air is enough to make him jump, but he can't even pull himself together enough to be indignant about Arkillo ruining a _perfectly good pair of pants_ before Arkillo's tongue brushes against his hole.

"Oh _fuck,"_ Guy hisses, biting at his lip as Arkillo starts to press his tongue in. It's not like a human tongue in the slightest, far more slick and tapered. The tip is hardly anything, slipping in easily, and the way it moves inside him... well, if Guy wasn't hard before, he would be then, because the sensation is completely overwhelming. He has no sense of how far in the tongue is, but it feels so thick and deep that he's having a hard time thinking at all.

He opts to wrap his legs around Arkillo's head, letting out a desperate groan.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking stop!"

He's pretty sure he's going to die of a goddamn heart attack if Arkillo stops, so he doesn't let him, pulling Arkillo's face closer to his body.

The noises that Guy is making are almost enough to drown out the absurdly hot slurping noises Arkillo is making. It's driving him absolutely crazy, and he's so, _so_ close even though it feels like they literally just started. The sensation is driving him insane, and he's not coherent enough to do much more than squirm where he's speared on Arkillo's too-thick tongue, cursing words that would make the Guardians blush.

And when Arkillo's tongue just so happens to rub past his prostate?

He's doomed.

Guy cums with a howl, squeezing down on the tongue that's buried inside him. The fact that his pants are still on feels _deeply_ undignified, but not as much as the fact that he's being dangled upside-down.

He's pretty sure he blacks out, although it's debatable if it's because of the orgasm or all the blood rushing to his head.

Being flipped back around is enough to drag him back to his senses, but it takes him a second to get his balance, leaning heavily against Arkillo.

Arkillo, great big bastard that he is, _laughs._

"You ruined my pants," Guy snaps, smacking Arkillo's forearm. "Now they've got cum in them and a hole in the ass."

"That's the way they should be," Arkillo says. He dips his head, leaning down to drag his tongue across the back of Guy's neck. Guy shivers, swatting Arkillo away.

"Hey, watch it. Who knows where that things been?"

"In you."

Guy resists the urge to smack him again (even though he absolutely deserves it). Activating his ring, his uniform hides the tear in his pants, but it doesn't stop the unpleasant feeling of having cum drying in his underwear, nor the strangely _empty_ feeling that Arkillo's tongue left behind.

"We should do that again," Arkillo says, his expression wary.

"No, next time you're going to fuck me with that baseball bat you call a dick. I'm not settling for some sloppy tongue work, you great big bastard."

Arkillo laughs, and Guy's happy to have something to look forward to.


End file.
